criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death in Your Dream
Death in Your Dream is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twenty-eighth case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the second one to take place in the Alpha University district. Plot As the Belarusian president was coming to Alpha Bay, Susan and the player headed to the embassy to keep everything under control. Mid-way, while passing a park near the university, Susan noticed a person lying on a bench. Thinking he was ill, Susan went near to offer help, only to discover that he wasn't breathing. Seeing how the person was lying dead with a sadistic grin, the team understood that it was clearly a murder. So, Susan called Chief Prince to inform her about the situation, and she replied that they didn't have to worry since the Belarusian president's flight had been delayed. Then she ordered them to handle the investigation, prompting them to question university student James Stone who identified the victim as the university's ex-teacher, Harley Santner. He said that the victim was a nice person and had resigned a few months ago, not allowing him to give any other info. However, the team also suspected Fario PD detective Diego Diaz, whom they last met in Midtown Square, as well as weapon dealer Jason Kingsley, since Harley contacted Diego to give him protection but never revealed why he needed that, causing Diego to refuse, while Harley owed Jason a lot of money for the weapons parts he brought. Eva said that the murder reason was quite confusing since the autopsy results revealed that Harley's heart stopped working while he was sleeping, as if someone gave her a massive shock in his dreams. She also said that the victim had no injuries on her body just like Jamie Brown, and that they should look for any kind of device which might control one's dream. Finally, she deduced that the killer read sci-fi since that's what most likely inspired them to use a dream controller. Soon afterwards, Chief Prince said Susan to turn on the TV where they saw a treasure hunter, who was caught while trespassing the Belarusian embassy. Susan instantly recognized him as French hunter Brice LeBeau and went with the player to question him. When interrogated, Brice kept saying that it wasn't fair to stop him from examining the area, but eventually calmed down and said that his metal detector detected something under the embassy which led him to go inside, prompting the team to go there. After searching the area, they flagged Belarusian ambassador Nikita Kruschev as suspect after funding his card on which Harley wrote racist threats. Later on, Diego and Jason were interrogated once again, since Harley made Jason fail an important exam to make his favourite student pass instead, causing Jason to stay in the same class for another year, while Diego was receiving threats regarding his girlfriend from Harley. While recapping, an explosion went off near the Belarusian embassy. So, the team went there only to discover that Jason accidentally blew his laboratory while experimenting his new gun's prototype. When interrogated, he blamed Harley for the event, claiming that he had meddled with his prototypes and turned them into laser guns because Jason refused to sell those. Meanwhile, Brice and Nikita were interrogated too, since Harley kept sending threats to Brice to keep him away from the embassy and the university, while he also blackmailed Nikita over his habit of smoking weed to make him resign from his work. Anyway, after getting some clues from the park, the team finally went to arrest Jason for the murder. Jason didn't try to deny at all, and even asked Susan if the murder style was creative, making her annoyed. However, she asked him if he had killed Harley just for meddling with his guns, and he replied that that was a reason, but not the only reason. He then continued by saying that Harley brought his death upon himself by being over-curious and by blackmailing them after hearing their plans. Susan stopped him and asked who they were, only to be asked to guess. After thinking a bit, Susan asked him if it was Watery Systems, and Jason replied that she was correct. He then said that Watery Systems was back being more powerful than ever, and that nobody should dare to try to stop them unless they would like to have Harley's fate. Anyway, Susan didn't want to trust him counting how its leader died a few months ago, causing Jason to smirk and say that Watery Systems had resurfaced and started to recruit people. Finally, he threatened the team by saying that they'd go to their final destination before long if they kept being an obstacle. As he zipped his mouth after saying all those, the team took him to the trial where Judge Powell sentenced him to 50 years in jail. Post-trial, Marina said that it'd be better to see what Arif had to say about Jason's confession, while Susan decided to go with the player to ask Brice about the treasure under the embassy. So, Marina and the player went to Arif's cell who welcomed them which a smirk. Marina asked him directly to say them about Watery Systems' plans, only for him to laugh and say that it ended in Alpha Shore. Marina then told him about Jason's confession which made him stop smirking and say that those were totally lies as Watery Systems ended with Noby's death. However, as Jason and Arif's words were conflicting, the team went to the park where Noby used to hang around and found a tablet with Watery Systems' logo, which they sent to Troy. After analyzing the tablet, Troy said that the tablet was heavily encrypted and that he had only managed to decipher one word from it–"Weapon". Then, as he got determined to decrypt the phone, the team went to the pool since the phone was covered in pool cleaner (per Rupert) and found a police diary containing a lot of notes about Watery Systems which belonged to Diego, prompting them to question him. When interrogated, he said that he was aware of the events which Watery Systems caused earlier and that he believed the organization didn't end with Noby's death, which caused him to gather information about it. Meanwhile, Susan and the player questioned Brice who happily agreed to help, and said that they'd need to find his detector to see what was under the embassy, and that Harley had most likely hidden it somewhere to stop him from going there. So, the team went to the embassy where they found his broken detector and repaired it before sending it to Troy. After analyzing this detector, Troy said that it was highly sabotaged and couldn't be repaired, and that it'd not give correct reading, debunking the team's idea. However, after returning it to Brice, Susan apologized for not being able to fix it, making Brice smile and say that it wasn't any problem and thanked them for finding that before sharing a smile with Susan. Back at the station, the team shared their discoveries with others, when Chief appeared and told Aiden to go with the player and talk with the university chancellor to know about Arif, Egor, and Draco's past. Summary Victim *'Harley Santner' (Found dead with a sadistic grin) Murder Weapon *'Dream Controller' Killer *'Jason Kingsley' Suspects JStoneSuspAlphaC28-1.png|James Stone DDiazSuspAlphaC28-1.png|Diego Diaz JKingsleySuspAlphaC28-1.png|Jason Kingsley BLeBeauSuspAlphaC28-1.png|Brice LeBeau NKruschevSuspAlphaC28-1.png|Nikita Kruschev Quasi-suspects AHassanQuasiAlphaC26.png|Arif Hassan Killer's Profile *The killer drinks tequila. *The killer reads sci-fi. *The killer drinks salty tea. *The killer is 5'5" tall. *The killer wears lab goggles. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Recreation Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Stained Book, Faded ID Card) *Examine Faded ID Card. (Result: Student ID; New Suspect: James Stone) *Ask James Stone if he knew the victim. (Victim identified: Harley Santner; Prerequisite: Student ID retrieved; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Swimming Club) *Investigate Swimming Club. (Clues: Wallet, Weapon Cleaner Bottle; Prerequisite: James interrogated) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Police Badge) *Examine Police Badge. (Result: Fario PD badge; New Suspect: Diego Diaz) *Question Diego Diaz about his presence at the swimming club. (Prerequisite: Fario PD badge identified) *Examine Weapon Cleaner Bottle. (Result: Liquid Substance) *Examine Liquid Substance. (Result: Sweat; New Suspect: Jason Kingsley) *Ask Jason Kingsley if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Liquid substance examined under the microscope) *Examine Stained Book. (Result: Orange Substance) *Analyze Orange Substance. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tequila) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads sci-fi) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Brice LeBeau about trespassing on the embassy. (Profile updated: Brice reads sci-fi and drinks tequila; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Belarusian Embassy; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Belarusian Embassy. (Clues: Stack of Files, Pile of Leaves; Prerequisite: Brice interrogated) *Examine Stack of Files. (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Racist Threats; New Suspect: Nikita Kruschev) *Question Nikita Kruschev about the threats on his card. (Profile updated: Nikita reads sci-fi and drinks tequila) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Sci-fi Book Stain) *Examine Dark Stain. (Result: Dark Substance) *Analyze Dark Substance. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks salty tea) *Investigate Pool Sides. (Clues: Locked Smartphone, Backpack; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) *Analyze Unlocked Smartphone. (07:00:00) *Question Diego about the messages he received from Harley. (Profile updated: Diego reads sci-fi and drinks tequila) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Victim's Bobblehead) *Examine Victim's Bobblehead. (Result: Engraved Letters) *Question James about the creepy bobblehead he made. (Profile updated: James reads sci-fi and drinks tequila) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Yard. (Clues: Broken Parts, Equipment Box, Locked Camcorder; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Examine Broken Parts. (Result: Mannequin) *Interrogate Jason about the explosion. (Profile updated: Jason reads sci-fi, drinks tequila and salty tea) *Examine Equipment Box. (Result: Death Note) *Ask Brice why Harley was sending him death threats. (Profile updated: Brice drinks salty tea) *Examine Camcorder. (Result: Unlocked Camcorder) *Analyze Unlocked Camcorder. (05:00:00) *Quiz Nikita about the video featuring him. (Profile updated: Nikita drinks salty tea; Diego drinks salty tea) *Investigate Narrow Road. (Clues: Dream Controller, Broken Glasses; All tasks must be done first) *Examine Dream Controller. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'5" tall; Murder Weapon registered: Dream Controller) *Examine Broken Glasses. (Result: Lab Goggles) *Analyze Lab Goggles. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lab goggles) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Crisis in the Making (2/6). (No stars) Crisis in the Making (2/6) ' ' *Question Arif about Watery Systems. (Available after unlocking Crisis in the Making 2; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Park. (Clue: Small Box; Prerequisite: Arif interrogated) *Examine Small Box. (Result: Encrypted Tablet) *Analyze Encrypted Tablet. (04:00:00) *Investigate Swimming Club. (Clue: Police Diary; Prerequisite: Encrypted Tablet analyzed) *Examine Police Diary. (Result: Diego's Diary) *Question Diego about the information he collected. (Reward: 20000 Coins) *Talk with Brice about the treasure. (Available after unlocking Crisis in the Making 2) *Investigate Belarusian Embassy. (Clue: Broken Detector; Prerequisite: Brice interrogated) *Examine Broken Detector. (Result: Metal Detector) *Analyze Metal Detector. (05:00:00) *Return the detector to Brice. (Reward: Treasure Hunter Suit) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Alpha University Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)